


Trippin' For You

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Billionaire, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: Basically, Castiel Novak is one of the richest in this city. And when he trips and someone catches him, that person didn't just catch his body, but also his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I caught a glimpse of. I was suppose to write something TOTALLY different but then, this happened. So enjoy and
> 
> Carry on my Wayward reader

Like any other day, dangling puffy clouds, blinding golden evening sun, bustling traffic- both vehicles and citizens. It was always this hectic in the city of Los Angeles. Other than the honking horns, and engine roars, there were chatting of fast strutting walkers. With quick feet, Castiel Novak's movements were swaying through the crowds. During his vast and swift moves, he avoided contact with the surrounding people, and just carried on his way. Even on a Saturday, some have work to attend to. 

In his clutches, he held a brief case that just would not close. He attempted to shut the case, but it was a hard task when you were also speaking on the phone. His head kept the telephone in place on his shoulder, while his hands tried to fiddle with the object he held in his hands. 

"I do not have any time for that! And yes, I do understand he is waiting, and you will keep him as that! I will be there in ten minutes, just keep him still."

Yeah, being a big time business owner can really take your breath out of you. Castiel was only a few blocks away from his destination. Which was good, because it was kind of early. Kind of. 

But when his steps quickened, his foot caught impact with some object. Whatever it was, it caused the business man to plummet. Although during his fall, the sensation was cut short. He didn't realize how tight he was clenching his eye lids, until he noticed that he didn't meet face to face with the ground. 

"You okay, man?" He heard a voice question. It was quite deep, and very strange. But, very soothing. 

Hesitantly, Cas' eyes were pried and revealed to the world once again. His azure gaze was met with these emerald ones. Novak's brows were stitched with bafflement as he just stared at this other fellow. 

"Hey! When's the wedding?" A voice called with a hint of humor, from behind the unknown individual. Castiel then noticed, that it looked like him and the stranger were dancing and he was dipped.

It seemed as if the unidentified man was snapped out of a trance of some sort. He shook his head, and glanced around. The man straightened himself, and helped Novak get on his feet properly. Castiel and the man just traded peers without any words. Then, from beyond the lad, was someone jogging towards them. His long amber hair was bouncing in the air while he ran. He then stopped, and a smile was cracked onto his face, and kept switching glances from the other man to Cas. He noticed the stare.

"Hey guys. Didn't answer my question!" The long haired person exclaimed.

The other unknown broke his sights with Castiel, and just looked at the person standing next to him. "I hope you know how stupid you are." He said. 

"Sorry, dude,"-the way they spoke to each other, Novak had knowledge of them knowing each other- "but it did look like you two were dancing or something. It was actually cool." 

"Anyways," The green eyed person said immediately after long hair's outburst, "Where are my manners? The name's Dean. And sadly, this is my brother, Sam." He continued, bringing his gaze back to Novak. Sam gave a small wave with the same size smile. 

"Um, hello. I'm Castiel. Novak. But, I, uh, I really have to-"

"Damn. Fancy name. Fancy tie. Fancy suit. You're giving a whole package. What's the catch, Cristian Grey?" Dean questioned, grinning uncontrollably while raking his eyes along the business man. If Novak was being honest, the other person's glare sent shivers to his spine. But he didn't show it.

Instead, Cas showed his bafflement. "I do not understand. Is that some sort of pun?" 

The brothers traded coy glances, with small smiles attached to their faces.

"Don't think about it, alright? Where ya headed?" 

"To my office. Right there." Castiel then turned and pointed a finger to one of the tallest and largest buildings in sight. On top of the foundation, there was a simple sign saying, 'Novak Industries.' Sam and Dean were awe struck and immobile. 

Sam then leaned to his brother's ear and said in a whisper, "Dude, we just met a freaking billionaire." 

Still in the daze, Dean sluggishly nodded with his mouth wide open. Then, Castiel turned around, and noticed the boys' reactions. A smirk played itself on the rich's face, and words left his tongue.

"Would you like to join me? You did save my life after all." 

Just as Sam was about to deny his generous offer, Dean's excitement thrilled and drowned his brother's words. "Oh Hells yeah!"   
***********************************************************************

Everything seemed so immaculate and captivating from the outside, but inside, it was ten times better. Just as the automatic sliding doors were opened, a sublime chandelier hung from the celing and greeted the enterers. Alabaster and beige marble floors stood benieth them. Bright lights were reflecting off the tiles, bouncing the vivid beam of light all over the room. 

While the brothers were flabbergasted with their surroundings, Castiel carried on and strutted toward the receptionist that was seated in the desk that was impossible to see, reason being it was right there as you walked in. The employee greeting her boss with a smile, and he returned the favor. 

"Good everning, Mr. Novak. Mr. Peterson is waiting for you in your office." The woman announced.

"Okay. Thank you, Adalyn. I am going there now, and I want you, to distract these two men while I am meeting Peterson. Two hours." Castiel demanded putting two fingers up, then sauntered away without waiting for a response.

After Novak left, the receptionist turned to watch the men that still stood gobsmacked by the entrance. Adalyn cleared her throat, then slithered out from behind her desk. She confronted the boys with a beam, then led them outside. The sudden dose of sunlight blinded all over them. 

Adalyn ushered the brothers toward a pitch Mulsanne Bentley that parked right outside the automatic doors. Was that always there? Or were the boys to caught up in the view they didn't see it.

After they climbed in, the receptionist took the seat behind the wheel, then turned to the stunned boys with a gently smile against her face.

"So, where'd you boys like to go?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then wide eyed and the woman. 

"Wait what?" The youngest asked.

"Mr. Novak is in a meeting. And will be for the next two hours. So he told me to keep y'all busy till that's done."

"We have like zero bucks." Dean said, and Sam nodded.

Adalyn chuckled, then turned back to the wheel. When she started the vehicle, she pulled away from the parking space and drove along the road. "Don't worry about that. Mr. Novak is paying for it all." 

Just as the eldest was about to speak, his brother took the spot light, "Hey Dean, isn't there that concert?" 

Dean's smile grew, and in unison him and his sibling said, "The Square please!"  
***************************************************************

For what suppose to be two hours, it swiftly changed to four. After that time and then some, the brothers and the receptionist returned in darkness. Their expressions were draped with the most golden bit of glee and jubilance. Sam and Dean were basically covered in fan merchandise for the band. Well, more like various bands. 

From Nickelback to Def Lepord. In layers of different T-shirts, they wore the impression of over obessed fangirls. They even had face paint, with they most favored band symbols painted on their faces. Dean with ACDC and Sam with Aerosmith. Even Adalyn had a fan layout as well. 

When they walked through the door, they were welcomed by Castiel himself. His arms were crossed on his chest, and his expensive shoes were continuously tapping on the flooring. Dean's eyes expanded, and the two behind him froze.

"You are late." He simply said. Was he upset?

Adalyn moved from her statued position, and overtook the lead. She walked up to Castiel, and told him something that the others weren't able to hear. After what seems like a solid two minutes, the assistant moved away from her boss, and stepped to the side of him. Both her and Novak glared at the brothers, then Castiel gestured to the oldest of the siblings for him to follow. 

Hesitantly, Dean retraced Novak's steps when he walked away. When the Winchester followed the billionaire, he was led into the elevator. But he didn't step foot inside of the machanical transporter. He just sent a glare to it, and stayed still. Castiel pointed to a spot near him in the elevator, and just gazed at the Winchester. Finally, Dean moved himself from his spot, and went next to the rich.

Throughout the whole trip to the tip top floor, the weird elevator music was the only sound surrounding the who individuals. After the ride, the 'ping' for the opening of the elevator was heard and Castiel walked out, far followed by Dean. If he thought the base level was great, the top was amazing. Instead of marble floors, there was glistening vinyl. A massive stretched window reavealing the gorgeous city lights as well as the   
perfect view.

A array of different alcoholic drinks and various glasses and brands were in the left corner of the room. A personal bar. On the right side, there was office related things. From the most expensive computer in the world to a stack of what seems endless paper work. Directly in front, was a sofa. A blank white sofa. The lighting in the room was dull and very escalating. It was absolutly wonderful.

Once again, the Winchester remained motionless and awe-struck. 

"Well damn. You're really livin' it up, aren't you?" He asked, and Novak scoffed. He was in the bar, preparing two drinks.

"All of this luxury comes with a price. And it's simply endless work. It's both a win and a loss." Castiel explained, struting out from behind the bar's table. He sauntered up to his guest, and placed one of the glasses in his hand. 

"Well, at least you have someone to share it with, huh? I heard this kinda living gets lonely if you have no one." Dean stated, sipping from the amber liquid in his hand. His face then cringed at the taste. Too much everything. It was unsettling. Hense the reason, he just threw it down his throat. 

The billionare didn't respond. He just twirled the glass he hand in hand, and stared at the liquid dance in the cup. He walked toward the door that led to outside. His glare scanned over the night's breathtaking shimmering lights, as well as the stars. 

"I do not have anyone." He muttered. Although he was outside, and his tone was merely described as loud, somehow, the Winchester heard him while he was making a drink. As the most favored bartender in the city, New York Time's magazine and maybe the world, Dean was specalized in making drinks suited for a King. Therefore, he stepped behind the counter and worked his magic. 

It was two minutes in silence, and Castiel grew suspicious. Just as he was about to turn around check what his accomplice was doing, he saw Dean right next to him with two drinks in his hand. The Winchester handed the business man one, and sipped and his. Now, this was a drink.

Novak looked at it, a sniffed the content. Other than the eye catching apparence of it, the aroma was just as flavorful. When Castiel's lips touched the glass, Dean's eyes gawked at every motion. And just watched. Cas' eyes closed in satisfaction as the liquid hit his taste buds. He didn't even put down the drink, he just drank it all till the last drop. Dean smirked, and just kept his gaze at the billionare. 

"Where did you learn to make that?" Novak asked, savoring the taste and glaring at his companion with a glint in his eyes.

"Well, when you're the most famous bartender in maybe the world, there's suppose to be some meaning behind that, ain't it?" 

Castiel stared as if his eyes were about to pop. And he failed to grasp words due to his shocked expression.

"Shouldn't you be in France for such a wonderful talent?" 

The Winchester scoffed, and moved his peer to the city. 

"Now, if I was there, I wouldn't be here." Dean said. Then, this silence over took them. Just as the billionare was about the speak, his friend took the spotlight, 

"There's someone somewhere for everyone. And you, not just for everything you have, but for everything you are, you will find someone. And when that day comes,"-by now, Castiel was glaring at the Winchester with an expression of... what? Whatever it was, his eyes were soft- "that person will be the luckiest person in the world." Dean's last words turned into a fade, and he tipped his glass into his mouth, and drank.

Cas didn't remove his sights from the man next to him. He spoke like a poet. With the voice of a soul singer. Just perfect.

"You are a good man, Dean." Dean looked at him, and smiled without showing his pearly whites. It seemed like they were closer to each other than before- both emotionally and phyically. Mostly physically. So close, they can feel the scorn off of each other's body.

"Thanks. You are too."

"It means alot."

It wouldn't take a genius, to realize they were both closing in.


End file.
